create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Mutation Finale (Eight Story in the TMNT Series)
Prologue It was a dark, windy night on the last day of April. Down in the underworld, the clock to Tyla's transpiration was almost complete. A shadowy figure, much like a ninja, climbed down there, and snuck into the room. The coffin Tyla was in had emerald green air coming out of it. The clock was 10 seconds, and just before the 2 second, the shadowy figure broke the seal and all of her power that was brought out of her returned. A pale Tyla collapsed on the ground. The shadowy figure picked her up. Suddenly, an alarm went off and the shadowy figure ran as fast as it could out of the underworld and out onto the surface. An angry Nineveh went to the extraction room and screamed with all his might that he will get the Mutation High for breaking his deal, especially the identity of the shadowy figure. Tyla...your time was almost up...but a mysterious shadow figure carried you away...broken the deal of Nineveh...prepare yourself...the clock to the final battle between the school and Nineveh has counted down...the final battle is closer...the turtles and their allies are stronger...you are now more powerful than you think...save your school...conquer Nineveh. The fate of the world lies within you. Part 1 A month later after the mysterious figure took Tyla away, it was two weeks before summer vacation for mutants and humans altogether. Everyone was excited about summer vacation, but the Courageous Crew were down in the dumps. It has been five months since they saw their best friend. Odette: Man, I can't wait to tell Tyla about everything we did while she was gone. Roari: How you had a crush on Willemse... Willemse: How I started to date Roari... Echo: How Eva told you about the time when she saved a spirit gnome form turning to stone. Otto: And how I knocked myself out just to be with her! All: *laugh* Odette: I gotta go by my dorm. Amethyst and Faye are waiting for me so that we can go by the pool later. I gotta grab a towel. Afterwards, Odette and the Courageous crew headed towards the room to find the most shocking thing they could ever see. Tyla was lying on her bed, still asleep. Her skin was pale. Odette: *whisper shouted* I-is that...Tyla?!??!?! Otto: *whisper shouted* I can't believe it! Roari: But I thought she wasn't done yet serving Nineveh! Echo: Only one way to find out! Odette tried to wake Tyla up, but gently, as she nudged her shoulder. Tyla woke up to see her friends. They had the widest eyes she could ever see. Tyla: Guys? Is that you? Odette: Tyla! You're back! Roari: Oh, my gosh! Willemse: I can't believe it! You're even alive! Echo: Yes! Otto: Tyla! You, I, I just! Wow! You, you're looking good! Tyla: Otto, *smiles and puts her hand on his cheek* Stop before you hurt yourself. Otto: *smiles and hold the hand that Tyla put on his cheek* Odette: So how was it?! Willemse: Did it hurt? Echo: Were you awake? Roari: Did your powers go away? Tyla shrugged, but then a blast of wind came from her hands and hit the ceiling. Tyla: *embarrassed blush* Oops. Roari: Yep, she has them. Willemse: But they are unstable. Roari: Aw, we're finishing each other's sentences! Willemse: *locks eyes with Roari and holds both of her hands* Awww! Tyla: Woah, woah, woah! What's going on with Willemse and Roari? Odette explained to Tyla about what happened in the five months she was out. Tyla was shocked about the adventures they had. Tyla: Wow! Eva met a gnome! Odette: I wish I had, too. Echo: Enough yappin'! What about her powers? Roari: We'll get a master elemental bender to help! Willemse: Someone who can bend all the elements... Odette: Someone- Tyla: Like Master Cinders! All but Tyla: Huh?! Tyla: My master can bend all the elements me and my siblings have. We can call him to re-teach me my powers! Then, we can start back to square one! Part 2 Back in the student's quarters, Leo and Donnie were sitting with their girlfriends, Saige and Gabby. Raph and Mikey came by with Mutant Dew (parody to Mountain Dew, get it?) cans in their hands. Raph: *sarcastically* Oh, that's cute. Leo: Raph! C'mon, dude, can't we have some privacy? Mikey: Woah, bro! Cool your jets! He's just disgusted! Donnie: Don't you guys have anywhere to be? Mikey: Nope! Leo: Why don't you two have any crushes yet? Raph: Cause no other girls here are perfect for me! Mikey: I can't find a single girl here that likes skateboarding as much as me! All some other girls do is paint their nails and talk about girl stuff! Milly: *carrying a football in one hand and Tyrone's hand in another* I heard that y'know! Raph: Even Milly has a boyfriend, and she is so tough! She thinks romance is gross! Saige: There's got to be at least someone here that likes both of you. Mikey: You mean, two girls that like both of us. Saige: Yea, uh, Leo: Don't! Correct! My baby! *hugs Saige and she blushes* Raph: Let's go, Mikey. It's getting too gross over here. Mikey: See ya, bros! Saige. Gabby. Gabby: See you guys later! While Raph and Mikey were headed to their next class, they bumped into two mutants. Raph: Oh, sorry man *sees two mutants* Or...men. Mutant Phoenix: Hey, no sweat guys! I'm Ryan! And this is my friend, Link. Mikey: I'm Michelangelo! And this is Raphael the meathead! Raph: *conks Mikey in the head* Link: Heh. I like him. Ryan: Where're you guys heading? Raph: History. Link: You wanna come with us to the skate park later? Mikey: *already carrying a skateboard* Do we?! Raph: Oh, all right. When we meeting? Ryan: During lunch. You can bring your lunch if you want. Mikey: It's a date! A play date! A skateboarding totally Booyakasha- Raph: STOP ALREADY! Mikey: M'kay! So, along with their new friends, Raph and Mikey went to history, looking forward to the skate park they were going to. Part 3 Mikey and Raph headed to the skate park with Ryan and Link. There, they met two other new friends. Ryan: Yo, Gray! Lance! Come meet our new friends. Two human boys came to meet Raph and Mikey. One showed off his ice bending and the other showed off his fire bending. Link: Gray, Lance, this is Raph and Mikey. Guys, these are Gray and Lance. Mikey: Nice to meet you! Gray: Same. Lance: Hey, can you guys bend stuff too? Raph: Nope, but a few of our friends can. So, how come you guys came here? You're humans. Lance: We have bending powers, that's why. Gray: People would laugh us out of the school. Raph: Ouch. Mikey: *with his skateboard* Well, chillax! Enjoy the park! *goes skateboarding* Oh yea! And Michelangelo skates towards the ramps! Over one! and the next! Raph: Nice hang time Mikey! Mikey: And now he will jump the biggest ramp yet! Here he goes! And... Mikey skated over the biggest ramp at the park but stopped to see a minor mutant cat girl. She had golden blonde curls and emerald green eyes. Her freckles were splashed across her face. A curl went over her face, but tucked it behind her ear. She smirked at Mikey. And all Mikey could do was stop. He wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into the wall. Raph: Mikey! *jumps down to help him* Are you okay?! Mikey: *goofy smile* Me has crush. All except Mikey: *gasp* Gray: Dude, who?! *helps Mikey up* Mikey: I don't want to point it out, but she has blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and freckles. She is so cute! And she was skateboarding! She must love it as much as me! Lance: Nice job! *high-fives Mikey* Mikey: You're the last one Raph! Raph: Mikey! Ryan: Aw, man. That bump must've hit him hard. He's staring off into space! Link: Let's get Mikey some ice. Meanwhile, while the turtles were about to leave the stadium... Girl: *carries a rabbit* Well, Buster, here we are! Buster: We're here to watch people fall off skateboards? Girl: *giggles* Of course not, silly! We're just here because I thought you liked watching people skateboard! Buster: Well, I just thought watching people fall off is...kinda funny. Girl: Oh, Buster. Buster: Well, *hops off the girl's lap* I'm going to check the place out. Girl: Alright, but stay out of trouble. Little did the girl know that Buster was not headed just towards adventure...but danger. Part 4 Back at the lair of the Power Turtles... Tyla: So...this is my home! Willemse: Hey, it looks great! Roari: *gasp* you have a pool...in the middle...of your living room! Tyla: Uh...ya. Roari: That's so awesome!!! Master Cinders comes out of the training room, to see Tyla and her friends. He stands still. The look on his face was unexplainatory. Tyla: Hi, Sensei. Master Cinders: *comes over to her* Tyla...you...are alive? Tyla: *nods and hugs Cinders* Cinders hesitates but hugs his youngest back. Some of the Courageous Crew were shedding a few tears...even Echo. Cinders: But...how? Tyla: I don't know. I was unconscious at the time, but I think someone saved me. Cinders: Hmm...*stroaks his beard* Interesting. You don't recall the appearance of the mysterious figure do you? Tyla: No Sensei. Cinders: Good. Some figures are meant to be unseen. Now...why have you come to me? Odette: Five months ago, Tyla sacrificed herself to Nineveh so he could have her powers. Echo: But she did it so she could set us free. Roari: And just today, we saw her in her bed. Willemse: She woke up and still had her powers. Otto: But they are unstable. Tyla: So that is why I came to you. So that I can gain control of my powers again. Cinders: Fine with me. But we must hurry. The clock to the final battle between Nineveh and mutants is counting down. Roari: We told Ms. Mei about this so she knows. Echo: So what are we waiting for?! Cinders: Come Tyla. It is time to relearn the ways of the air bender. Part 5 Meanwhile, Ryan, Link, Gray, Lance, and Raph were still checking on Mikey and his bump. Mikey: So pretty! Ryan: He suffering from brain damage! Link: Don't worry bro! Well get you ship shape in no time! Suddenly, they heard a scream. Gray: Someone's in trouble! Raph: Leave that to me! Raph headed back to the skate park to see a minor mutant wolf girl, freaking out. Girl: Buster! Get out of there! Buster: On it! *trips and hold his leg* my leg! I-I can't move it! Raph gasps and gets on his skateboard. He saw four other skateboarders not looking where they were going and we're going to run into the rabbit. Before he could run over it, Raph ollied, grabbed Buster and skateboarded back to the top. Raph: *hiding Buster* you alright? Girl: You! *Raph suddenly turns around* You almost ran over Buster! If it were a full moon, I would- *Raph holds up Butser to her* *gasp* Buster! *grabs him away from Raph and hugs him* Thank goodness you're alright! Don't you ever leave me again! *hugs him tighter* Buster: Not so tight! I might leak pellets! Girl: *to Raph* Thank you for saving him. I'm sorry I accused you. Raph: No sweat! It's what I do! I save people. Girl: *giggles* I'm Ella. Raph: *shakes her hand* Raphael. Call me Raph. Ella: Nice to meet you, Raph. Raph: So...your rabbit talks. Ella: He accidentally swallowed some mutagen so that's why he can talk. Also...is your brother okay? I saw him hit his head into a wall. Raph: Mikey! Oh, gosh I almost forgot about him! *about to leave but then turns around* Thanks again! Ella: Always. Raph then leaves for real but turns around to see her again. She had brown hair and the most beautiful chocolate eyes he has ever seen. He smiled and headed towards Mikey. The others saw his face when he came back. Ryan: What happened to you? Raph: *dreamy faced* I think I fell in love. Others: *confused face* Raph: *snaps out of his trance and goes back to himself* Uh, I mean, I have to save a girl's rabbit for her. Link: Well, while you were there flirting with girls, Mikey got better. Mikey: Yep, I'm a talking, singing machine! Gray: What about Kim? Mikey: She's adora-wait who? Gray: She's in my science class. Blonde hair, emerald green eyes. Freckles. Mikey: See?! ADORABLE! Raph: C'mon, nitwits. Let's head back to class. Part 6 Back at the Power Turtle lair, Cinders was teaching Tyla the ways of the Air bender. Cinders: Concentrate, Tylena. Use your mind to change the course of the wind. Roari: You're teaching her with a fan? Cinders: In order for her to regain control of her powers, She has to learn how to change the course of the wind slowly. Now Tylena, focus. As Tyla closed her eyes, she tried to focus her powers, but she changed the course of wind suddenly and accidentally blew everyone over. Tyla: Oh, sorry! Cinders: *gets up and helps the others up with his air powers* Tyla: *kicks the ground* I can't do this Sensei! No matter how hard I try- Cinders: Yamada Tylena, you sacrificed yourself twice. And cost you your powers. Tyla: *looks down* Cinders: I know you did it to save your friends. But you need to know if it is the best choice for you, too. Tyla: Sensei, I'm not selfish. Cinders: I know. But there comes a time where your danger could be hazardous too. Now, shall we try again? Tyla looked at Master Cinders, then at her friends. She looked back at Cinders and nodded. Meanwhile, back at the Mutation High, Mikey was walking with Frisco and Henry, telling them about the female skateboarder. Mikey: She was so cute! I can't imagine not thinking about her! Frisco: That's pretty neat! Henry: Turns out you have a crush, Mikey. Mikey: Me? a crush?! No! Well, maybe. Frisco: Go talk to her sometime. Invite her out to the school gardens or something. Mikey: Sounds like someone I know that can't take his own advice! Frisco: *madly blushes* Well, I, uh, Rivka's not a mutant! Henry: Oh, there's Mei! See ya guys! Frisco: Take my advice, Mikey. You'll do fine. *leaves* Mikey just shrugged and kept on walking. Until he ran into someone...a very familiar someone. Kim: Hey! Watch where you're going! Mikey: Oh, I, uh, I'm sorry! I, uh, Kim: Dude, what is wrong with you? *suddenly recognizes him* Wait, aren't you the skateboarder that I saw yesterday? Mikey: Yea? Kim: Well, I gotta admit, those were some cool moves! Until you ran into the wall. Mikey: *smiles goofily and blushes* Kim: So...what's your name? Mikey: My name. *Kim nods* my name...is Michelangelo. Mikey for short. Kim: I'm- Mikey: Kim? Kim: How'd you know?! Mikey: a friend told me. Kim: Oh, Gray. The doofus. yea, he's in my science class. My full name is Kimberly O'Ann. Mikey: So, uh, Kim. *clears throat* Wanna meet at the school gardens later today? Kim: Sure, why not? I'd guess I'll get to know you more. See you there! *leaves* Mikey: *jumps for joy* yyyyyyyyyes! Part 7 Liola was walking to class until Raph stops her in her tracks. Raph: Hey Liola. Liola: Raph? What are you *Raph grabs her arm* Woah! Raph: Follow me! So Liola followed Raph into a janitor's closet, where Raph closed the door. Liola: Raph, what is going on? This better be good. Raph: It is it is! I...just need help. Liola: Why? What's wrong? Raph: Well...there's this girl...I met her at the skate park. And, well, I need advice. What do girls like? Liola: I think the question should be is what does this girl like? Raph: Huh? Liola: Raph, each and every girl is different. Take me and Milly for example. I like nature, the beach, making cupcakes, and my family. Milly likes football and sports. Raph: What do you mean? Liola: If you tried to give Milly flowers, she, don't get me wrong, might punch you in the gut. Raph: Yikes! I don't what that from this girl I like! Liola: So try to find out what this girl likes to do. Get to know her better. Meet her at the skate park again! It'll work out. In the mean time, let's get out of here before we get caught by Ms. Mei. Raph: Cool. *leaves the closet* Later that day, Raph met Ryan at lunch and decided to sit with him. Raph: Ryan, how do you ask a girl out? Ryan: *starts laughing* Isn't that a little to quick, man? Raph: Well, I want to ask Ella if she wants to meet me at the Skate park, but I'm just too nervous to ask her. Ryan: Raph, she may not be your girlfriend automatically. Relationships take time to develop. Get to know her better and you'll see. *sees Ella* Look, there she is. Go ask her now. Raph slowly gets up from the table and goes over to her. Raph: *voice cracks* Hey Ella! *clears throat* Uh, I mean, Hey Ella. Ella: Hi Raph! What's up? Raph: Well, I was wondering...uh..if..uh...you would...maybe...like...togototheskatepark? Later? Ella: Sure! Raph: Wow. Really? Ella: It'll do you a favor since you saved Buster from those skateboarders. Raph: Yes! Ella: O_O Raph: Uh, I mean, see you there? Ella: See you there. *leaves to go sit with a friend* Raph: *quietly* *pumps his fist* Yes! TBC... Part 8 Later that day after classes, Mikey met Kim at the school gardens while Raph met Ella at the skate park. Mikey gulped while he entered and there he saw Kim. Her hair was in a French braid and she was wearing a jean jacket and a black tank top. She had on denim jeans and sneakers. Along with her she had a heart locket. Mikey swooned and headed towards her. Kim: Sup Mikey? Mikey: *suddenly stops* Kim! I, uh, hey! Kim: Coming to sit next to me? Mikey:...Sure! *sits next to Kim* So, what do you like to do? Kim: Eh, I love photography. *Mikey notices the camera around her neck* And art, sketching, 3D stuff, you saw me skateboarding. And other things. Mikey: Do you like swimming? Kim: Oh, no I don't. Since I am part cat, I hate going in water. Also dolphins, the dark, and the color purple. Mikey: You don't like purple? Kim: It looks so sickly. Like the flu. Mikey: I don't blame you. My friend Lilo hates the color lime green. She thinks it looks like barf. Kim: *giggles* Mikey: So, uh, what about...*hesitates* pranking? I bet you hate that. Kim: Are you kidding?! I love to prank! Mikey: *awestruck* OoO Kim: Hello! Earth to Mikey! Mikey: *snaps back into reality* Oh, I, uh, I'm sorry! It's just that, that is so cool! Kim: yea! I guess it is! Mikey: So...you wanna prank my big brother? Kim: *devilish smile* Get the glitter. I'll get the honey and feathers While Mikey was getting ready to prank Raph with Kim, Raph was heading to the skate park to meet Ella. Raph: Hey, Ella. Ella: *petting Buster* Hey Raph, come sit with me. *Raph sits next to her* I would like to thank you again. Y'know, for saving Buster here. Raph: Hey, when someone needs help, I help. Usually. Ella: *smiles* That's great. Raph: So...what do you like? Ella: What do I like? Raph: Not to intrude or anything. Ella: Oh well, I do love roses. Raph: You do?! Ella: Yea, there's even one on my sweater! *shows Raph the picture* Raph: Hehe! Neat! Ella: And rabbits. Like this little Buster! *scratches Buster on the head* Buster: Ahh. A little to the left. *rolls onto his stomach* Ella: I also love adventure! Raph: Maybe you would like to go on one sometime? Ella: With you it would be awesome. Raph: *smiles coyly and blushes* Just as Raph was about to say goodbye to Ella, honey and feathers fell onto Raph and Ella, along with glitter. They both heard laughing in the background. It was Mikey and Kim. Raph: MIKEY!!! *chases him* Mikey: Dr. Prankenstein strikes again! Kim: That was great! *leans on the bench near Ella* Y'know it was Mikey's idea in the first place. Raph: Ella! *still covered in glitter, honey and feathers* Ella: Did you set them up to this? Raph: I had no idea about this! I just embarrassed myself in front of you! I thought I had a chance but MIKEY ruined it! I...I gotta go. *starts to leave* Ella: Raph, wait! Are we still up for that adventure? Raph: Maybe. *leaves* Mikey: *guilty face* Raph, I- Raph: *points at Mikey's chest* I never want to speak to you again! *storms off* Kim: Mikey, this was supposed to be a harmless prank. This wasn't intended to hurt him! What were you thinnking?! Mikey: Kim I- Kim: Sorry, Mikey. I gotta go. *leaves* Mikey: *yells toward Raph* I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN EITHER! *storms off in the other direction* Part 9 Back at the Power Turtle lair, Tyla was getting better at controlling her powers. Cinders: Very well done, Tylena. You have gotten better. Tyla: Thanks, Sensei. But when can I relearn the whirlwind tornado? Cinders: Tylena, your powers are not yet under control. Doing that could result in serious injury. Otto: But, she may be ready! Odette: And the final battle is coming up in a few days! Cinders: Courageous Crew, Tylena may not be ready to wield the whirlwind tornado, but she is ready to head back to school tomorrow. Tyla: Really?! That's awesome! Willemse: Boy, Amethyst and Faye are going to miss you! Tyla: I can't wait 'til tomorrow! And so... Amethyst: *hugging Tyla tightly* you're back you're back you're back! Faye: We missed you dearly! Amethyst: We thought you were dead! *stops hugging Tyla* Tyla: Well, my powers were just unstable, so my Sensei had to reteach me. Suddenly, Odette came running toward them with news. Odette: Guys, guys! I heard from my Leo that Raph and Mikey have crushes! Amethyst: Squeee! Seriously?! Odette: Yes! But, Mikey and Raph aren't talking to each other now! All because of their crushes! Amethyst: *puts the back of her hand on her forehead* Oh, how tragic! Faye: *flinches* That's bad! Down in the Underworld, Nineveh heard every word Odette spoke. Nineveh: So...two of the TMNT aren't speaking to each other, eh? Guess that makes it looks like an easy victory for me, if the brothers are going against each other. Just 60 more hours til the final battle commences, then Tyla will be mine...forever! Unless the mysterious figure appears and saves them all. Mer. No matter. Gotta prepare. Meanwhile... Tyla: I just had a feeling. Aurora: A vision perhaps? I know. Nineveh is going to prepare. You must tell your friends to prepare for the final, or this will be their final battle...literally. Amethyst and Faye will try to mend the bond of the two brothers. Go. Tyla: Y'know, you're pretty smart, for a butterfly fairy. We'll start tomorrow. Part 10 So, for the past three days, Tyla was telling her friends and her siblings' friends to prepare for battle. Amethyst and Faye, on the other hand, were trying to mend the bond between the two turtle brothers. But no such luck. The two weren't talking to each other. Finally, when Faye was about ready to give up, Amethyst blew a fuse. Amethyst: SO YOU GUYS ARE NEVER GOING TO MAKE UP?! JUST BECAUSE OF A GIRL?!?!!? The two were shocked. Faye was startled. Amethyst: You guys are suppose to be there for each other thick and thin! And now you won't even talk to each other! Just because of separate crushes you both have! It's not fair to put us out of our misery! Faye: What she means is that you two would start going against each other, and just be allies to your girls. Love is not important in our lives right now. Mikey: Says the girl who is dating Mercutio. Faye: *blushes* Well, I, er- Amethyst: Bromance before romance, dudes! Make up already! Raph and Mikey turned to each other. Mikey help out his hand. It took a while until Raph held out his hand to shake Mikey's. Raph: Bromance before romance. Mikey: Ditto forever and ever. I'm sorry I pulled a prank on you in front of your crush just to show off in front of Kim. Raph: And I am sorry about yelling at you in front of your crush. *bro hugs Mikey* Amethyst: *sniffs and wipes off a fake tear* Now that's a happy ending! Mikey: I guess we aren't ready for this kind of lovey dovey stuff yet. Raph: Best let Donnie and Leo handle it. Faye: No you guys! Love is great! It's just the part to put family as part of your life too. Amethyst: Yea! Even though I am dating my Chettie Boo Boo, I still have time for my sister, Sadie! Raph: So...we should just talk to them and see if they will talk to us? Amethyst looks around and sees another poster. A poster of the end-of-the-year Gala. Amethyst tears off the poster and smirks. Amethyst: I may have another idea. By lunch, the two brothers headed off into the lunchroom. Mikey was holding a bouquet behind his back, and was sweating. Amethyst: You're first, Mikey. Ask Kim to the dance! She'll love it! Mikey: O *gulp* kay. Mikey slowly walked over to the table to where Kim was seated. Mikey tried to speak, but was so nervous. Mikey: *squeak* Kim! Kim: *turns around and scowls at Mikey* Oh, hey Mikey. Mikey: So...I, uh, I was wondering... Kim: *angrily* Your pranks should be more harmless? Good idea! Mikey: Yea, but no. I was wondering if- Kim: *sarcastically* Sorry, I can't hear you. Y'know...the cafeteria noise. Raph saw that his brother needed help, so he climbed onto Kim's table, and, to help Mikey out, he did one special announcement. Raph: *yells out* Hey, people!!! Everybody stopped talking and turned to Kim's table. Kim turned fifty shades of red and glared at Mikey. Mikey got nervous. Raph kept on talking. Raph: My younger brother *gestured Mikey to come up on the table* has something to say! Mikey sheepishly climbs onto the top of the table and leans down to Kim. Boldly, he holds out a bouquet to her, and tries not to scream. Mikey: Kimberley. O'Ann! Everybody leaned closer to the table to see what Mikey would say. Mikey: Will you *gulp* go, um, Will you go to the End-Of-the-Year Gala with me?! Kim just stared at Mikey. The cafeteria leaned closer. Mikey went from nervous to totally freaked out. He gripped the flowers hard. When Kim looked into his eyes, he couldn't resist on how blue they looked. His light blue eyes glistened in the light. Kim smiled. Kim: How can I say no to those baby blues? The whole cafeteria cheered for the date to the Gala. Kim climbed up onto the table and hugged Mikey around his neck. Mikey blushed and giggled. After the cafeteria settled down, Raph gave a friendly slap on Mikey's shell. Raph: I'm proud of you, Mikey. Mikey: Thanks, Raph. You're the best brother a guy could ever want! *hugs him* To Raph's surprise, he hugged Mikey back but saw Ms. Mei coming his direction. Raph: I can explain! Mikey: Yea, we can totally explain! Kim saw Ms. Mei and headed towards them to defend them. Kim: It is my fault. I should've listened to Mikey then act like a total brat. Mikey: You're not a brat, Kim! You're a great person! Ms. Mei: Alright you three. But what I saw there, was ab.so.lut.ly......adorable! I think I should have Henry propose to me that way someday. All of them heaved a huge sigh of relief. The Mei left. Mikey: Now it is your turn, Raph! Raph: Woah there, hotshot. It will take me a while to show my face to Ella again. Mikey: But somehow, my friend *puts his arm around Raph's shoulder* somehow...it's gonna work. Trust me. Part 11 Tyla was heading towards the gym, where she saw Leo training with his katanas. She opened the door with a nervous look on her face. She sighed and went in. When Leo was done, he wiped off his brow and looked at Tyla with a shocked face. So shocked, he dropped his katanas. Leo: Tyla?! Is that you?! Tyla: Yea. Leo: I can't believe it! *runs over to her and hugs her* You're alive! *puts her down* But...how?! Tyla: It's a long story. Leo: So what's up? Tyla: Well, the Final Battle is coming up and I needed to warn everyone. You are the last one. Leo: Final Battle? Tyla: We need to prepare. We only have two days left! Leo: Why are you worried? Tyla: Look...I'm glad you are my friend, Leonardo. I have learned a lot from you, and I hope to learn more. It's just that... Leo: Just, what? Tyla: I'm scared. What if this really is our final battle? Leo: *kneels down to eye level with Tyla* Who defeated Gale and the machine that would take away our powers? Tyla: M-me? Leo: And who brought the scouts together and encouraged me? Tyla: I did. Leo: And what about the time that person sacrificed herself to free her friends? Tyla: What are you implying by this? Leo: You are more powerful than you think. Tyla: Leo, Master Cinders said that in order to defeat Nineveh, all five elements must be at their strongest potential to fire at the enemy. I'' do not posses all of the powers. Only air. Leo: But your siblings posses one power too. Think about it. After Leo patted her back and left, she decided to leave as well and think about what he said. She came to the Courageous Crew, Amethyst, and Faye to talk about it. Echo: Uh, yea. We all know they posses powers. Willemse: But what does that have to do with defeating Nineveh? Tyla: I...I don't know. Roari: I heard that mutant benders are powerful. Pulling all the powers in together at their strongest potential would be strong...and deadly. Odette: I bet being a bender would be cool. Amethyst: Have you tried to mix all the elements at once? Tyla: No, but Master Cinders said we weren't ready for that yet. Otto: And please...no more sacrificing yourself. I can't lose you again! Tyla: That I will never do. *holds Otto's hand* I missed you guys too much. Faye: We did, too. Tyla: I need to practice my bending...we only have two days left. '''Grow strong, my friends. The Final Battle will commence and you are running out of time. ' Part 12 This was it. The day before the final battle. Mei told the students to take the day off to evacuate. Mei hurried the students to the school basement for hiding until Nineveh is defeated. The turtles, Courageous Crew, and Power Turtles stayed above to fight the demons. They grabbed any element-related item they could find so they can be useful to find his weak spot. If this was going to be their final battle, they might as well make the most of it. Liola: Please be careful, you guys. Leo: We will. We promise. *Liola heads downstairs* Raph was about to head outside until he heard a voice. A girl. Ella: Raph wait! Raph: E-Ella?! Oh, I, uh, I thought I can't be seen with you! Ella: Why not? Raph: I...dunno. Ella: Listen I just wanna say...good luck defeating Nineveh. Raph: If I succeed, *puts his hand on her shoulder* I promise we'll have that adventure I told you we will have. Ella: *shyly tucks a lock of her brown hair behind her ear* Raph: H-hey. I always liked it when you did that. *hugs her* Ella: W-What's this for? Raph: Just in case. *releases her and heads outside* Meanwhile... Mikey: Kim, stay safe. Kim: C'mon! I wanna help! Mikey: No, it's too dangerous. You might...*sniff* Kim: *hugs Mikey and sighs* I'm sorry. I guess I'll do what's best *releases him* Good luck. Mikey: *smiles* Thanks. Also... Saige: *hugging Leo* Be careful. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Leo: You'll be okay. I promise. *kisses Saige's forehead* The turtles and their allies, including Odette, Evelynn, Raleigh, The Power Turtles, and the Courageous Crew head outside to meet their long-lived arch enemy. They were ready. Raph: Donnie, it is totally not fair for your girlfriend to stay on the surface! Donnie: Well, Raph, my girlfriend can bend light. Gabby: Sorry, Raph. Raph: Whatever. After waiting all night for Nineveh, it was the crack of dawn. Down in the underworld, the clock was close. 3...2...1...the time was up. It was time for the final battle. Nineveh cackled so much as he headed up to the surface. He was ready to get his revenge. As he saw the heroes stand their ground near the school, he approached them. Leo: Here he comes! Nineveh: Turtles...Courageous Crew...Power Turtles...why do you have to break my deal?! You have taken Tyla and her powers away from me! Now prepare to face defeat! Raph: Not for long, demon face! And with those words, the fighters and Nineveh charge at each other. And the battle was on. The turtles tried their best to defeat Nineveh, but were too slow. Nineveh was almost too good to defeat them. Leo even got a black wound on him from Nineveh hitting him. It seemed like the battle was going on for hours, and Nineveh seemed to be winning. The turtles and their sisters were wounded and the Power Turtles seemed to be weak. The Couraegous Crew even seemed injured. Nineveh: YOU TOOK TYLA AWAY FROM ME! NOW YOU HAD TO PAY THE PRICE! Tyla: Then take me with you! You can keep me down in the underworld for as long as you like! Turtles: WHAT?! ---- Gale: Oh, yea?! Then whose should I suck out?! Leo: No-'' ''Tyla: My mutagenetic power! Leo: WHAT?! ---- Nineveh: You really want to do that, huh? Tyla: If that means my friends would be safe, yes. Tyla keeps walking towards Nineveh, sacrificing herself to him. ---- Tyla: You're not a failure. You look after your brothers' lives. Even you try to risk your life saving them. You're kind and brave. Even Honest. A failure of a leader would never say those things. And I'm not going to sit here and wonder what if! Let's save the school! '' ---- Mikey: Not again! Donnie: What is she doing?! Raph: She's done this twice already! Leo: Tyla, we can't lose you again! ---- ''Tyla: If you want my powers, you are going to have to let my friends go. My powers for my friends. ---- Tyla: Guys, I have to do this. I have the strongest power in the school. You guys are wounded, you're tired. But I am willing to defeat him. I only do this because... I'm trying to save the ones I love And with those words, she headed towards Nineveh, her friends calling her to come back. The Courageous Crew were panicking. When she reached Nineveh, he reached a hand out to her to grab her and bring her in with him. All but Tyla: Nooooooo!!!! But before he could, a figure blocked his path. Tyla: It's the mysterious figure! Raleigh: The what?! Echo: I know I was thinking the same thing! The mysterious figure was skilled in fighting. Because he was hitting Nineveh with every move. And to stun him temporarily, he used an orb. With all colors, Red, blue, yellow, green, and pink. All colors used for all the elements. He shot the orb at Nineveh, and that stunned him. Nineveh was dizzy. Tyla: You can bend all the elements too?! Who are you?! The mysterious figure pulled his hood off to reveal his face, and everyone who saw him gasped. Part 13 Tyla: Leo...II?! Raph: I. did. not. expect. that. Leo: My clone! It's my clone! Tyla: B-but how?! Leo II: Remember when I became a clone? Well, after the dance I went to Master Cinders for lessons. We gave me bending lessons, and I could bend every element! Sammy: B-but that's impossible! Leo II: Oh, yea. It's possible. Nineveh started to get up. Leo II: Oh, well. Time's up. Let's finish this. The only way to defeat him is at the power's full potential. Frisco and Mikey: Oh, yea! The battle continued, but this time, the turtles were doing better with Leo II on their side. But soon, Leo II started to feel weak and tired. Sammy: Leo II needs help! Ralph: Let's go help him! This was the moment. The Power Turtles were standing in front of Nineveh, ready to unleashed their powers. Leo II held up the orb to put them in. Sammy: Fireball attack! *puts it in the orb* Ralph: Tsunami apocalypse! *puts it in the orb* Gabby: Lightning Blindstrike! *shoots lightning out of her hands into the orb* Frisco: Falling Rocks! *shoots them into the orb* It was Tyla's turn to put her power's full potential in. But she remembered Master Cinders telling her she wasn't ready yet. But she didn't have a choice. She decided to unleash it. Tyla: Whirlwind tornado! As she spun, she released it and it got sucked into the orb. She did it! She learned to control her powers! The orb was getting bigger by the minute. As soon as it glowed, the power turtles got ready to release it on Nineveh. Power Turtles: Elemental Orb Strike! Sammy: Get back! The turtles stayed clear of the orb, and it was shot into Nineveh. Nineveh tried to fight it, but it was too strong. Nineveh: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! A big blast came from the demon, and he was gone forever. Except trapped in the underworld for eternity. Mei released the students, and they came out slowly and saw out the door. They tried to see if they were still out there. Kim and Ella wondered about Raph and Mikey. They started to get worried, until figures headed towards the door. When the door entered, there stood the turtles and others. Leo was supporting Raph. The school cheered for their triumph. The turtles' friends were hugging them. Kim was hugging Mikey to bits. Ella ran and hugged Raph. Ella: You did it! So I guess I can ask you something! Raph: What? Ella: Well, I was wondering...will you go to the gala with me? Raph: Y-you mean it?! Ella: I said it. Raph: Yes! I would love to! The celebration lasted for a while before the mutants had to go to bed for the gala was the following night. But down in the underworld. Nineveh: Even though I cannot escape this time, I swear, Power Turtles, I will be back someday! Someday ever again! Part 14 A week later, everyone was enjoying the gala and having a great time. This time, Raph and Mikey had dates. They were dancing and talking and having a great time. The power turtles, except Ralph and Frisco, were hanging out with their dates, along with the turtles and their friends with their dates. Mikey was dancing with Kim, then he felt like he needed to ask her a question. Mikey: Kim, you are amazing and I needed to tell you this. I hope I am not being too quick but...I like you. Kim: *gasp* you do?! Mikey: Yes, I do. You're so fun to hang out with and well- Kim: Mikey...I know this is super hard to tell you, but, I like you too. You're so sweet, and I can actually show my sweet side around you. Mikey: *blushes madly* O\\\\O wow. Kim: I always hoped you would tell me someday. Mikey: So that means...?! Kim: Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend. *smiles and holds him close* Meanwhile, Raph was holding a bouquet to give to Ella. He was nervous that he would make a doofus out of himself. But he went over anyway. Raph: Um...*Ella turns to see him* Here you go. *gives her the roses* You said the other day that you liked roses, so, I, picked them for you. Ella: Wow Raph! These are beautiful! Raph: And maybe we can have that adventure. The adventure of your life. Ella: Huh? Raph: Ella, ever since I met you, you shined so bright..uh I mean you looked nice..uh, I uh, Ella: Shh. *puts her finger on Raph's lips* I know what you are trying to say. I like you too. Raph: *rubs the back of his head* I guess I have nothing else to say. Ella: Otherwise, that I would be your girlfriend? Raph: Is it too quick? Ella: Not at all. We've known each other for a week now. Of course not. So, Raph and Mikey got their girlfriends after all. Ryan, Link, Grey, and Lance introduced them to their girlfriends: Taylor (Ryan), Lea (Link), Clair (Grey), and Mira (Lance). Now that the demon is gone, everyone had a chance to enjoy their summer. Throughout the school year, everyone was fighting a bad guy, whet her it was Gale, Fins, or Nineveh. But now that those baddies are gone. All was well at Mutation High. Epilogue Tyla and Otto were sitting together in the school gardens while the dance was going on. Tyla was talking to him about Leo II. Tyla: Otto, how do you think Leo II got his bending powers? Otto: I dunno. It seems impossible since he cloned from Leo. Tyla: Do you think there is more to his story? Otto: He did train with Master Cinders. Tyla: Maybe we should ask him someday. But for now, let's enjoy that I am with you. Otto chuckled and kissed Tyla's cheek. Otto: Agreed. Otto didn't feel alone anymore because he knew his girlfriend was back from the underworld. Tyla leaned against his shoulder as they watched the stars align. For once in all his life, he had his sunshine back. ---- You are my sunshine '' ''My only sunshine '' ''You make me happy '' ''When skies are grey '' ''You never know, dear '' ''How much I love you '' ''Please don't take '' ''My sunshine '' ''Away '' ---- This may be the end of Mutation High, but not the end of the turtles' adventures, for there are many more adventures yet to come. The End '''Coming Up Next: ''A Picture Worth Taking on TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell!''' Category:Blog posts